


Who's the Big Bad Wolf

by LittleMissSweetgrass



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Turbofox Minimus, spooky halloween costumes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetgrass/pseuds/LittleMissSweetgrass
Summary: Verity is trying to get Magnus to wear the costume she worked so hard on!





	Who's the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so i KNOW its technically november first, but halloween doesnt end until the sun comes up and its 2 am where i am SO HALLOWEEN IS STILL ON!! 
> 
> I basically wrote this because I found out that minimus' alt form is a turbo fox like dominus and i think thats so funny and its NEVER mentioned like EVER and all i wanted to do was make a furry joke but it kinda turned out into a "hey racist costumes aren't ok"
> 
> Also like always this isn't beta read so please point out mistakes! thanks!

Verity was thrilled. 

This was the first time the Lost Light docked on Earth, meaning that it was the first time since it’s launch years ago that she got to see Ultra Magnus again.

It’s not that she’s gone completely radio silent with the big bot. He sent people to look after her, and she does get the occasional email or a letter on a small data pad given to her by another bot. After she told Magnus that she was hanging out with Springer now and that Stakeout was gone, the Duly Appointed started sending her letters or voice messages through him and vice versa.

But this was the first time they would see each other in person in years!

The ship was only supposed to be in Earth’s orbit for a few days. Enough time to give the crew a small shore leave while Rodimus and Optimus had a yelling match at each other.

Verity and Springer were of course invited on board the Lost Light during this time, and she maybe let it slip that an Earth holiday was coming up next week and talked about her couple costume plans with Springer to Swerve. Ultra Magnus showed up soon after and Verity left Springer in the bar to have quality time with her other robot alien friend/ father figure.

She didn’t realize that was a mistake. 

Apparently word got around about the holiday, and the entire ship wanted to stay longer to experience it in an “authentic” way. Rodimus, and Megatron— her mind still boggled at that— was more than willing to piss Optimus off a little bit longer and have an extended stay. 

To better relations with their human hosts, of course. Since Rodimus told Marissa that he and his crew were willing to hand out candy to the children and have a meet and greet to help boost the human perspective of their race. Since there was such a poor one already, no thanks to Optimus’ Earth crew. Marissa, spiteful and honestly curious to see what they will do, agreed. 

So during that week period almost all the Cybertronians aboard the Lost Light painted themselves up or made costumes with scraps of sheet metal and spare meshes, and Verity was living for it. 

She acted as the costume consultant for most of the bots aboard the ship, since Marissa was busy doing actual, adult, important stuff. It was mostly just helping them find costumes that would be low effort and wouldn’t offend any human cultures. Springer just sighed and rolled his eyes as Verity told Bluestreak how nothing would be more terrifying than if he painted himself up as Prowl as a costume.

That jump started a lot more bots to pick Cybertronian themed costumes instead. 

Nightbeat was dressing up as the Necrobot. Swerve painted himself to look like Jazz. Cyclonus was forced into a witch hat and helped Tailgate make black cat ears and a tail. Whirl laughed as the freshly painted black minibot wrapped him in ripped, white strips of mesh to make him look like a mummy.

Rodimus and Drift went as vampires, while Ratchet panted his chest blue and slapped a Star Trek badge on and called it a day. Megatron refrained from dressed up, as he wasn’t allowed on Earth, but Ravage allowed himself to have orange striped painted on him. 

First Aid changed his colour scheme and made fake helicopter rotors to slap onto his back, which made a lot of bots cringe away from him for some reason, including Megatron. Preceptor took her advice and dressed up as a mad scientist. So now he was wearing Brainstorms’ colours with fake wings on his back.

For some reason Brainstorm was wearing a big red hat and said he was Carmen Sandiego, and got upset when she missed some reference he was trying to make. 

All of this was really exciting for her, but what made her day was when Magnus said he will partake. 

She even made his own costume with her own hands she was so happy. It wasn’t much of a costume, but it was all she could make on short notice. 

She just didn't expect him to recoil and start stammering when she showed it though. 

“Come on, Mags! Its just some ears I can stick on your antennas! We don't have to do the tail if its too much.” Not to mention its also kinda bad, the store ran out of fake fur so the underside was just brown coloured fabric.

“It’s honestly not awful Ultra Magnus, sir. It’ll be off in a few Earth hours, and she did work really hard on your costume. Pulled an all nighter last night and everything.” Springer shrugged, the long straps of fabric stretched down his front pulled at the movement. He was a good friend and took his costume with little fuss. To be fair he just had to stand still while she spray pained the bottom half of his body a jean coloured blue, let her put on the fabric attached at his hips with magnets— clothing she said looked like suspenders, and had him carry around a big energon axe. A simple costume really. Ultra Magnus’ was the hard one, it involved a lot more sewing, fabric, stuffing, swearing, and it was only a Cybertronian sized pair of wolf ears and a matching tail. She didn’t have enough time to make him a ‘grandma cap,’ whatever that was. 

The Duly Appointed fumbled a little more. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your hard work, Verity. I just feel like this costume wouldn’t be in the, hmm, ‘spirit’, of halloween.”

The human woman squinted. “What are you talking about? Little Red Riding Hood costumes are a human classic! And group costumes like this are super popular!” She gestured down at herself. Her own costume was a lot more detailed. Long red cloak; tight, white jeans with red seams and pockets; a white button up shirt with a red vest over top; red gloves and a whicker basket at her feet filled with beer cans, candy, and donuts. “A total classic, Mags! Your ruining our vibe cause were missing the wolf!”

Springer was impressed with how fidgety she was making the Duly Appointed, she really was a Wrecker if she could break down the unbreakable. 

Magnus made eye contact with her once more before looking away just as quickly. He fidgeted seeming to think on something, before sighing and almost collapsing into his desk chair. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your hard work, Verity. It’s that I don't think this costume will… go along with the rules you taught me about this holiday.”

This time both Springer and Verity were frowning. “I don't understand, Mags.” Verity motioned for Springer to help her up onto the desk. She stared up at Ultra Magnus before crossing her arms. “Ok big guy, walk me through this. Why would dressing up as the Big Bad Wolf for halloween go against the halloween rules?”

Magnus sighed again, eyes flickering over to Springer, then back down at Verity before they shut off. Armour panels started to whirl and slide before opening up to show Minimus Ambus, in his smallest form. The minibot stepped out of the armour in a regal manor, standing on the desk along with Verity. At this height, he was still taller than her, but only by a couple of feet than the mountain he was before. 

“I feel like it would be better to show you.” He stated, his voice still as deep as it was in the Magnus armour, something that always boggled Verity’s mind, but it held an accent, one she couldn’t place but was definitely different than how some of the other bots she knew spoke. 

He gestured for her to move back a little, so she did, still watching and waiting patiently. Once she stopped moving, Minimus took a deep breath, and transformed. 

There was a moment of silence, where Verity and Springer just stared. Before Verity burst into laughter. 

Springer looked down at her, not fully understanding why the Duly Appointed being able to transform into a mechanimal shape was so funny. Actually it was a little rude, especially since he knew the history of these frame types and how they were often discriminated against. Minimus seemed to think so as well as the green and white turbofox in front of them tried its best to give a disapproving frown. In this form, he was probably the size of a very large earth horse, which wasn’t that intimidating but still, that frown normally brought much larger mechs to their knees in guilt. 

“Oh my God! Mins, why didn’t you tell me you already turned into a wolf, you big furry!” Verity was trying her hardest not to collapse onto the table in laughter. “‘Breaking the rules of halloween,’ Christ!”

Minimus harrumphed, and transformed back into his root form. “Now, I don’t see what’s so funny about all of this.” 

Springer hummed in agreement, eyeing his small friend in confusion and concern.

Verity seemed to sense that the other bots were getting testy and she tired to clam down. “Oh my God.” She took a deep breath. “Ok, ok. Phew, ok.” She looked at Minimus and squared her shoulder. She walked up to him and tried her best to place her hands on his shoulders, which didn’t work because she couldn’t fully reach, so her hands just ended up on his elbow. 

“Ok, Mins, first of all, sorry for laughing but trust me, it wasn’t at you. It’s just, this entire week I’ve been telling bots which costumes and practices are ok for them to do so they won’t come off as racist, or whatever. Especially since Roddy is making a lot of them hand out candy and stuff to kids for the government or whatever. But I honestly never, ever expected, that I would be the one to try and make a racist costume.”

Both bots blinked. “I beg your pardon?” Minimus looked honestly shocked.

She waved a hand, “Ya’know, making a wolf former dress up as a wolf? Seems racist, or frame-ist, functionalist? I don't know what term you guys would use but, I don’t know, it seems really bad. So I’m sorry buddy, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She patted his arm. 

Minimus was still looking at her a little strangely. “It’s quite alright, Verity. You didn’t know.”

“Great! So we'll toss this waste of a costume out then, and let's go steal some candy and go to that makeshift bar Swerve has planetside! Rewind is holding a spooky story contest and I’m gonna win!” She had an evil glint in her eye, “Put a little spin on some of the stuff I experienced, and that's more than enough to make a grown bot weep in fear!”

Springer chuckled and Minimus smiled warmly at her. The Wrecker helped her down from the table while the minibot just jumped down.

“I don’t wish to ruin your plans, Verity.” He said, while transforming back into his beast mode. “I’ll accompany you like this. The humans will think I’m in costume, but I won’t break any processors by making the crew think I’m participating in this holiday and having f—fff” He sputtered out, frowning.

“Fun? Oh no, God forbid the crew think that!” Verity chuckled. She placed a hand on his flank, he honestly looked really sleek in this form, very streamlined for an animal. “No problem big guy. Let’s go!”

Springer followed them from behind as the group made their way to the shuttles. He was glad the Lost Light stopped by Earth. Verity needed this fun.


End file.
